A stabilizer bush elastically supports a stabilizer bar with respect to a vehicle body by using a bush main body formed of a cylindrical rubber elastic body. The stabilizer bush may be obtained by applying an adhesive to bond the outer peripheral surface of the stabilizer bar to the inner peripheral surface of the bush main body, which is circumferentially divided in a predetermined division plane (Patent Literature 1).
A technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 bonds the bush main body to the stabilizer bar. Therefore, when load oriented in the prying direction is applied from the stabilizer bar to the bush main body, the bush main body is not only compressively defamed but also tensile-deformed. When the bush main body is pre-compressed in the radial direction, an adhesive layer between the bush main body and the stabilizer bar is unlikely to generate a tensile force during tensile defamation. Consequently, the bush main body is unlikely to peel off from the stabilizer bar. This provides adequate adhesion durability between the bush main body and the stabilizer bar.